A diffrent world
by yamijenny
Summary: A young girl was experiment so were two boys. What happens when Mokuba lets them out? Will one of them die before the first chapter is done? rated for sex contents, violance, and vulgarity done
1. Chapter 1

A different world 

In a grand mansion, in the basement, lay a secret, a dangerous secret. A secret that the owner of the mansion didn't know about. For you see… the current owner inherited the mansion from his stepfather.

In this basement was a laboratory. In this laboratory were experiments… human experiments. That's what we are. We were very angry. Only a few servants still remembered us, and still fewer fed us. One day we got tiered of being locked up. There were three of us still alive of the hundreds that once lived here. Before we had been orphans and Street kids, then the owner of Kaiba Corporation took us in with the promises of a new life. We believed him, thinking that we could trust him, but we were wrong. He started his experiments on us almost immediately. Many of them failed… only half of us made it to faze two. Then he tried to breed us. Well the ones that participated ended up dieing. He then turned back to his precious Corporation for answers, but he couldn't find them there. That was the last we saw of him. Now it was time for us to get out. We would have to wait for the servants to come and feed us. Well that was the plan anyway.

The three of us that are left are Viper, Fang, and me… Claw. Viper was injected with a serum that gave him snake qualities for example; he has the forked tongue and the fangs, which are filled with acid instead of poison. Fang has wolf fur, wolf ears, a wolf tail, wolf fangs, wolf eyes, and for some reason that man thought it would be funny to give him wings, all of which can be retracted to make him look normal. I have Cheetah fur, a Cheetah tail, cat claws, cat eyes, and I also have wings, all of which is also retractable. I am the only female of the group thou… which can be hard with two guys in the same cell.

"Claw, I want to get out now!" Fang yelled at me.

"Why do we have to wait anyway?" Viper asked.

"Because once we leave, there will be no guarantee that we will get a decent meal soon." I answered smirking. The boys nodded in agreement. As if on cue in came one of the servants that brought us the food. For Viper there were several live mice. For Fang there was a live hare and for me there were two live black hares. The servant opened the cage and let the food go. We ran after them and caught them. I looked up from my meal and noticed that this "servant" looked a little young to know about us. So I asked,

"How do you know about us? You look a little young to have been here five years ago and still remember us. Actually I don't think he'd let one as young as you in." The "servant" smiled and pet my head. I haven't had that in a long time and started purring.

"My name is Mokuba, and the servant that usually feeds you told me about you and as his last wish wanted me to be the one to feed you guys." The boy said honestly. I looked at him and smiled as Fang and Viper came over.

"Claw you know what? I've heard talk of this Mokuba boy. I think he's the brother of the boy that HE took in." Viper said looking at him.

"I am. I feel sorry for you guys thou… I wish I could let you out…" I smiled at the boy.

"You can you know. We won't kill anyone except for the one that did this to us." I said.

"He's dead already. I don't know if I should let you out thou… you look so different." The boy said still petting my head. We smiled and fang and I made our selves look normal. Viper couldn't retract his fangs so he made sure not to smile to big. We asked the boy to bring us some cloths and he did.

Once we walked up the stairs with him, this handsome boy, (well I thought he was handsome), stood there and blinked at us.

"Mokuba where did these people come from." The boy asked his perfect blue eyes going from one of us to the other. Before Fang bit his head off I answered,

"I am Claw, and these are my companions Fang and Viper. We were experiments of that man…" I was cut off there.

"Ah, I see so there was something going on down there. Well you don't look to different to me." He said in an emotionless voice. Viper had enough of him obviously for he hissed at him. Fang and I chuckled at the boy's reaction; he was wide eyed and then after a second or two regained his composure. "Well I am Seto Kaiba. President of Kaiba Corporation." I nodded and smiled and Fang and Viper just stood there. I elbowed them both.

"Sorry for their behavior. We were never taught manners." I said bowing my head slightly in apology. The brown haired boy just nodded.

"Mokuba make sure these fools don't get into any trouble while I find someplace for them to stay." He said.

"Can't they stay with us big brother? At least the girl, please Seto?" Mokuba begged. Seto sighed and nodded.

"The boys will have to work for me though. The girl can be your nanny or something." He said with a wave of his hand. Mokuba went and hugged his brother wile the three of us just looked at each other.

"What just happened?" Fang asked.

"Looks like you boys just got yourselves jobs." I answered smiling.

"Yea, and you'll be nanny." Viper said with a smile.

"I like the kid. It won't bother me as much as working will bother you guys." I said with a smirk. We were taken to separate rooms and then we were told that we had to get up early the next morning.

That night Fang and Viper came over to my room and looked at me. I was sitting on my windowsill.

"What do you guys want at this time of night?" I asked rather rudely.

"Is it that faze of the moon already?" Fang asked with a smile. I smirked and jumped off the windowsill.

"No, seriously what do you guys want?" I asked them again.

"Well me and Viper were thinking about ditching this place. It's too rich for us. We wanted to know if you wanted to come along… You're the only one of us that hasn't fully developed their abilities and powers yet. You're only 16…Viper and me… Well we're 20 and we need to look out for each other. If this Seto catches wind of your ability to produce gems from your tears, turn those gems into anything you want, who knows what he'll make you do. Not to mention we don't even know all of your abilities yet." Fang said as he pulled me close. I looked around and sighed. I had wondered for a long time what the outside world had become and now was my chance to find out, but part of me didn't want to leave Mokuba and Seto. I didn't know what to do.

"Why leave tonight?" I asked instead of answering the question.

"So we don't feel bad when we leave. Fang and I haven't gotten attached to them yet, but if we wait till tomorrow we might get attached. Let me guess. You don't know if you want to leave." Viper said as he too put his arms around me. I nodded. Fang and Viper sighed and continued to hold me close, A little too close for my comfort. Then I felt another reason for them to be here. I rolled my eyes and smirked. Damn males and their need for sex. Viper's hand started traveling lower on me, and Fang's hands were playing with my breasts. I struggled to get out of their tight hold but I couldn't. I thought they were playing around because I had told them many times before that I wasn't to keen on the idea of having sex with someone I didn't love. It wasn't until Viper took off the dress I wore that I saw the seriousness of it all.

"Guys stop…" But they didn't. Viper took his cloths off then wrapped his arms tightly around me, so we were facing each other, and then Fang let go and undressed. They both started rubbing against me and kissing my neck. I started to cry and wanted to call for help but I was too scarred.

"Guys stop it." I said again. Viper put his mouth to my ear and whispered,

"We want to at least be the first to fuck you if we can't be the first to show you the world." With that said both boys thrust into me hard. I was asking myself why over and over again as I heard myself scream. Soon after the boys pulled out and made me suck them till they came. I was in tears. I had been betrayed by the ones I had called my friends. Not too long after the door swung open to reveal Seto and Mokuba standing there. Mokuba looked away quickly but Seto charged and a fight ensued. Fang and Viper vs. Seto. The odds weren't very good for Seto. Mokuba came over to me and handed me my cloths. I put them on and looked at the fight. Fang had revealed his true form to Seto and was using it to defeat him. Viper was standing on the side watching me. Fang had Seto on the ground and smirked at him.

"What is the rich boy mad that we got to her first?" Fang asked mockingly.

"No, I'm disgusted." Seto replied.

"Fang, get off of him!" I yelled at him. Fang looked back at me and smiled.

"Don't worry Claw, as soon as I'm done with him we can have more fun." He said and licked his lips. IT was at that moment that Mokuba pulled out a gun and shot Fang in the arm. Fang howled in pain and Viper lunged at Mokuba. I revealed my true form and struck Viper with my claws and hissed at him. He hissed back and tried to lunge past me. Once again I stuck him out of Mokuba's path. I grabbed one of my tear gems from when I had cried and turned it into a sword and cut Viper in half. Fang's eyes were wide and he growled at me.

"How could you? He was like a brother to us both."

"A brother doesn't rape his sister." I answered and lunged at Fang but he jumped out of the open window. I fell to the ground and let my gem sword turn into a gem again and I cried. Seto and Mokuba walked over to me. Seto put a comforting hand on my shoulder and Mokuba hugged me. The tears came fast and hard and the gems dropped to the ground. Mokuba continued to hug me as I looked towards the window still in tears. For the first time in my life I felt truly alone. Then I felt someone hug me from behind and I looked and saw Seto hugging me I buried my face in his shoulder and he took out his cell phone and called one of the old scientists that used to work on Viper and me. Fang had had a different one. The scientist said he'd be there as soon as possible. I looked around at my surroundings. There was a bloody Viper on the floor next to a rug that looked like grass, the bed I was to sleep in had cheetah print and the walls were a light blue near the ceiling and a grassy color on the bottom. I finished crying and Seto helped me up and said,

"I don't think you should go anywhere alone for a wile. Who knows what he wants from you in return for his friends death." I sighed. I knew exactly what he wanted. IN the mornings he's always tell Viper about his sexual fantasies, and most of them were about me. He had always wanted to turn me into a sex kitten but he just could never tame me kindly. Now he didn't have to. Now that him and I were enemies he could use any means to get me.

"I don't suggest you go anywhere alone either Mr. Kaiba." I said looking out the window.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"You saved me, interrupted him, and I care about you and your brother. He'll use any means now to get what he wants. I know what he wants. He's talked about it many times. I'll tell you later, right now I don't want to think about it." Then I looked at Mokuba. "Nice shot kid. You must practice a lot."

"Heh, no… that was my first time shooting a gun. I don't know why I took it but now I'm glad I did."


	2. Chapter 2

Several weeks later I was getting tiered of the routine. Getting up, eating breakfast, studying, eating again, and then going to bed. One day Mokuba came up to me after class.

"Wanna ditch the next class?" He asked me as he took my hand.

"I don't know…"I said looking toward Seto's office. Mokuba ran off with me into the town. I was more than a little frightened by the sounds of cars and people yelling. The smells were overwhelming. The city had changed a lot since I had left it. Mokuba took me to the arcade where we met a blond boy.

"Hiya Mokuba!" The boy shouted. Mokuba waved and ran over to him with me. "Who's your girl?"

"This is Claw. Claw this is Joey." Mokuba said introducing us.

"Claw? What a strange name…" Joey said.

"If you knew me then you'd know why my name is Claw." I retorted. He just blinked at me. Two boys with tri-colored hair walked over to us. One was taller and more handsome than the other.

"Hello, and who might you be?" The taller of the two asked.

"My name is Claw." I said with a slight purr.

"My name is Yami, and this is Yugi." He said pointing to the smaller.

"Are you twins?" I asked curiously. They chuckled.

"No." The smaller said.

"So Mokuba," the taller started, "is this your girlfriend?" Mokuba blushed.

"Umm well… no… not really… she's a girl and she's my friend." He said his face a bright red. I looked up and around…I thought I smelled Fang.

"Oh Mokuba, I want to introduce you to a new friend of ours. This is Fang." The smaller said as we saw Fang beside him. I took a step back and refrained from hissing at him. Fang took my hand and kissed it.

"It's a pleasure to meet such a beauty." He said looking into my eyes. I stayed in control of my feelings but Mokuba didn't. Mokuba took my hand from him and glared.

"Don't touch her." He said simply. Yami and them looked very surprised.

"Mokuba are you okay?" Yami asked. Mokuba looked at him and nodded.

"As long as he doesn't touch her I'm okay."

"Are you afraid he'll take your girl?" Joey asked with a smile. Mokuba just glared at him. Joey just blinked in surprise. We spent the rest of the day goofing around. Until…

"MOKUBA!"

"Oh, oh…umm hi big brother… heh."

"What are you doing! I thought we agreed that Claw would not leave the mansion!"

"I… uh…"

"It was my fault Mister Kaiba…"but before I could finish he shook his head and put his hand up to silence me.

"Mokuba should know better… now lets go home." So we drove home. The entire way Seto had me sit on his lap. I thought that was somewhat odd.

We arrived we ate in silence and then were sent to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next couple of weeks Seto had me go with him to his work place. The employees smirked whenever Seto and I walked past. One employee even whistled at me as we past him and Seto glared at him.

One day Seto pulled me aside and told me that Mokuba's birthday was the next day. I smiled and told him I'd get him a great gift.

"I have a better idea. He's turning 18 and I was wondering if you could… well…" He started scratching the back of his head.

"You want me to jump out of the cake right?" I giggled.

"Yeah." He said smiling. He reached behind him and showed me a very skimpy outfit.

"In that?" I asked blushing. It looked like it would barely cover the vaginal area and the breasts. The fabric was silk and very revealing. Seto then said he wanted to see me in the outfit to see if it fit. I was suspicious but I did it anyway. When I came out of the room I went in to change Seto's eyes were wide.

"Something wrong?" I asked. He slowly shook his head as he continued to stare at me. Then he smirked, hugged me and whispered.

"Wear that on my birthday will you?" I blushed big time. Just then Mokuba walked in. I quickly ran off before Mokuba could see me.

As I got changed I heard an argument in the other room. I came out and looked and saw that Mokuba had brought a friend over. This friend looked like he knew his way around the streets. Seto didn't seem to like the idea of the kid being here.

"What's going on?" I asked. Mokuba and Seto looked at me and smiled.

"Nothing Claw. Mokuba is just being a brat." Seto said shooting a glare at Mokuba.

"And Seto is being an ass." Mokuba said glaring back. The boy with him had long white-ish hair and had brown eyes. He looked very dangerous.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Bakura." He simply said not looking at me. His tone of voice was cold and void of emotion. He had a white cotton shirt on and black leather jeans. He looked over at me and smirked. "You must be the girl that Mokuba won't shut up about." Mokuba looked at him wide eyed.

"Bakura!"

"Yes?" He asked still smirking. Mokuba just shook his head, as did I. I walked into the garden and started tending to the roses. I was in my true form. I smelt Fang near by so I looked around and hissed.

"So you smell me." He said chuckling. I just hissed in his direction. "You know what I came for Claw."

"Yea, but why don't you tell me anyway."

"I want revenge, and I'll get that revenge through what me and Viper always wanted with you." He said as he came out. I stepped back but before I could get far enough away he pinned me down. He started licking up and down my neck. I squirmed under his touch. "Now let me do what I want or I kill Mokuba Kaiba." He growled. My eyes widened. "Do we have a deal?" He asked with a smirk. I nodded in tears. He laughed and started undressing me, kissing up and down my body. He started massaging my breasts with his hands. I stifled a moan. He smirked and pinched my nipples. I squealed and moaned. I was asking myself how I could get out of this situation. I was distraught I didn't want to enjoy it but my body did. He licked my clit and I moaned loud. He started thrusting his tongue into me fast, making me moan. After a while of this I came. He smirked and undressed himself making me look at his body. He had a perfect male body. He took my head in his hands and put his manhood in my mouth. "Suck or I'll kill him." So I sucked him off. I did the best I could so he wouldn't kill Mokuba. After a while he pulled out of my mouth and rammed into me hard and fast. I screamed. He laughed as he continued to ram into me. I wondered why Mokuba and Seto didn't hear my scream. He got faster and harder until he came. He got off of me and smiled. "Remember you tell and I kill him. And if you have my child I'll have nothing to do with it." With that said he walked off.


	4. Chapter 4

I got up after that ordeal and tried to pretend like nothing was wrong. I quickly got dressed and walked inside. I guess I looked defeated because as I walked past Mokuba he wrapped his arms around me.

"You ok?" He asked whispering softly into my ear. I shuddered and whimpered. He blinked and let go. That's when his friend Bakura looked me into the eyes and searched for something. Then after a few minutes he seemed to have found it.

"I can see it in your eyes…what happened to you." He said. My eyes widened and I shook my head. He smiled and nodded. I sighed and went to Seto. I still had to go over the details of my surprise for Mokuba with him. As I walked in he smiled and wrapped his arms around me… I thought 'what's going on… why are all the males attracted to me today… I wish they would not touch me like this…' I whimpered and he blinked and let go, and we started to go over the details…

The next day at Mokuba's birthday party Seto had the cake I was hiding in rolled out. Soon after the music started… I waited for my signal and when it came rose out of the cake, covered in it, in the skimpy ass outfit and smiled sweetly.

"Happy 18th Mokuba." I said seductively. Mokuba and his friends were wide eyed. Mokuba helped me out of the cake and blushed as he saw my outfit. Daniel Nicolas (OC), a 32-year-old punk rocker and good friend of Mokuba's, laughed.

"Mokuba, you're blushing like a fucking virgin." He said laughing hard.

"I am a virgin you ass." Mokuba muttered as he licked some cake off of me. I shuddered and Mokuba continued cleaning me.

"Can I join?" Bakura asked smirking.

"No way in hell." Mokuba said and continued to eat the cake off of me.

"If I knew you were going to use Claw as a plate I would not have set a place for you." Seto said smirking. Mokuba stopped, not because of the comment but because he had finished cleaning me.

"I just wanted to clean her up is all." He said smiling and sat me on his lap. He put his head on my shoulder as they rapped happy birthday. Then they got to eat the cake. After that was done they played spin the bottle and strip poker. I didn't play I just watched. Mokuba ended up winning being in his boxers. Seto was the first to loose all his cloths and he winked at me when he lost. I had the feeling he did it on purpose

Later that night as everyone went to bed, Seto came to visit me in my room.

"You ok?" He asked me.

"Yes why wouldn't I be?"

"When I wrapped my arms around you earlier you whimpered… that's not like you…"

"…"

"Claw… what's wrong? Please tell me."

"I can't… or Mokuba's life will be in danger…" I said looking down. Seto hugged me in a brotherly way.

"Okay. I understand." I started to cry. Seto held me close and I cried myself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Lets forward to four months later, since nothing else happened till then.

I woke up one morning cranky and in a lot of pain. I knew what it was. It was time. So I went into a dark room and shut the door. I had been to my scientist a few weeks before and she told me my gestation period (period of pregnancy) was less than a human because of the added cat genetics.

I meowed loud, so loud that Mokuba and Seto came in to check on me. I looked at them and meowed again. About two hours later I had three human/cat/wolf hybrid children. One had cat ears, a wolf tail, a human body and wings. The other two had wolf ears, a cattail, human bodies, and wings. Seto asked my scientist to explain how this was possible. The scientist said it was because Gozaburo had the scientists' mess with the genetics till it was possible. Neither Mokuba nor me understood what the scientist said but Seto seemed to understand her just fine.

I looked down at my children. Their eyes were closed, as were their ears. I had two girls and one boy,

I raised them with love and care. Two weeks later my children's eyes opened. The first thing they saw was Seto and I. Seto had been taking care of me. Mokuba had been running errands for me. I tried to clean some things but pulled a muscle in my back."

After that I could do nothing but take care of my babies. Until one day…

I was walking in the gardens with my children holding them close when I smelt Fang.

"What do you want Fang?" I asked trying to stay calm for my children. He smiled and started rubbing against me. I hissed at him. The babies looked up at him and he looked down at them.

"Are these children from me?" He asked with a smirk. I nodded and held them close. His smirk became bigger and he reached for one of the children and I bit his hand. He yelped and pulled it back. "Let me see one or I will make you regret it." He snarled. I sobbed as he took one of the two girls and ran off with her. I meowed loud in morning for my lost child.

Seto and Mokuba came running and I told them what happened. Everything that happened…they already knew that Fang was the father of my children. Mokuba and Seto held me close and smiled. Seto kissed my cheek and so did Mokuba. I needed to find my child. We started looking by asking Yugi and friends if they knew where Fang lived.

"Yea he lives with me and Yami." Yugi said. That night we went home with Yami and Yugi. Sure enough there was Fang with my child. We had told Yami and Yugi the whole thing wile we were walking.

"You know, you should give her the child back Fang." Yugi said looking at Fang. Fang started laughing and looked at me.

"Unless she does as I say she'll witness her child's death." He said smirking at me. My eyes went wide.

"Please don't hurt my children," I whispered and started walking over to him. Seto held me back.

"Don't do it."

"Let go! My baby!"

"What about the other two. If you go with him they are at great risk." Seto said as he pulled me close. Fang smiled.

"SO you'll abandon your child?" He asked still smirking.

"No, I… I…"Seto had a tight hold on me so I couldn't go anywhere.

"Don't worry I'll tell her it was Seto that kept mom and dad apart." He said smirking and jumped out of the window and ran off. I cried he had run off with my child. I clung to Seto. Seto held me close

A/N: Hi. It might be a wile till the next update çause school starts soon for me so sorry. I'll update asap.


	6. Chapter 6

Weeks went by and we searched everywhere for my little girl. Alas, we couldn't find her. I refused to quit. I still raised the others but I also searched hard for my little girl.

As the others matured, one died… so only the boy was left the one with the cat ears, and wolf tail. He grew up to be very strong and the city accepted him. I was very proud of him and told him so. We continued for the search of his sister but soon school and search together became too much for him. His grades started dropping and started falling asleep in class. So I had to tell him that I would search alone. Seto and Mokuba had told me to stop searching, but even after four years I didn't stop.

One winter my son and I were outside playing in the snow in our true forms at the Kaiba mansion, which we called home. He called Mokuba daddy 1 and Seto daddy 2. It always made them laugh. His 7th birthday had come by then and he was very happy, and very good-natured. He was my beloved child that's why I named him Aiji. It means beloved child in Japanese. He wanted nothing more than to be reunited with his sister.

We were playing and having fun when Mokuba came out.

"Claw, may I ask you something?" He asked looking a little nervous.

"What is it Mokuba?" He got on one knee and took my hand.

"Claw, please… will you marry me?" He asked after kissing my hand. My breath got caught and my heart raced.

"I…I… yes, I will." I answered and kissed him. As I kissed him he put the ring on my finger.

"YAY! Daddy 1 is now really my daddy!" He yelled celebrating and dancing around.

As we broke the kiss, we noticed Seto standing there. He had a box in his hand.


	7. Chapter 7

Seto looked down and away. I walked over to him and he just stood there. I gave him a hug and Mokuba looked down. Seto hugged back.

"Mokuba you're a lucky man. You better treat her right or I'll take her from you." Seto said looking at him. Mokuba smiled and nodded. I smiled at them both then Aiji's throwing a snowball at Seto interrupted our moment.

"ACK!" Seto looked at Aiji, who smiled at him, and he threw one back at him. So a snowball war started, Seto and Mokuba vs. Aiji and me. In the end Aiji and I won.

We walked back inside all wet and soggy. Seto had the maids make us some hot chocolate. We got changed and sat by the fireplace. Once it came we sat there and sipped it thinking. I thought about how to find my little girl. After a while Aiji yawned, snuggled up to me and fell asleep. Mokuba and I brought him to bed. Mokuba then kissed me quickly.

"Good night love." He whispered and smiled at me. I smiled back and went into my room to lie down.

In the morning breakfast was brought up to my room and Mokuba came with it. He walked over to me with a tray of food and sat with me on the bed.

"Good morning love." He said as he stroked my cheek.

"Good morning to you too Mokuba." I said and nuzzled his hand. He smiled and kissed me gently, then he set our food down and we ate together.

After eating he took our dishes downstairs to the kitchen while I changed. When I finished Mokuba suggested that Aiji, him and I took a walk in the park.

At the park we played on the swings and played pretend till dark. Once it got dark we headed back to Kaiba mansion.

Once we arrived there was a bloody mess. Kaiba was on the floor bleeding and a young girl, about 7 looking, with wolf ears and a cattail and wings stood above him growling at him.

"Daddy told me that you kept mom and him apart. That it's your fault I grew up without her!" She yelled at him getting ready for another strike. Aiji hissed at her.

"GET OFF OF UNCLE SETO!" He snarled at her. She looked at him.

"You must be my brother."

"I guess so… you must be that sister we have been looking for, for seven years." That surprised her.

"You were… searching for me?"

"Yes so was uncle Seto and daddy Mokuba."

"Daddy… Mokuba? Mom… you're not going to be with daddy?" she asked looking surprised.

"No, I'm not. He was bad to me and did mean things to me… but Mokuba has been nice to me and very kind." I answered. Mokuba ran over to Seto and hugged him. I had been saving my gem tears for when they were needed like now. I took one out and it turned into some medical things and our doctor came soon after Aiji called him. As I looked for my daughter she was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The following week Mokuba and I got married. I wore a white dress that had various white designs on it. Mokuba insisted I be in my true form so I was and it made me looks a little odd. Seto was best man and my scientist was the bridesmaid. The wedding took place at a beach with only our closest friends. As we said I do and exchanged rings, who would show up to ruin our wedding other than Fang and my daughter. Aiji glared at them both and mouthed that they better not ruin this. Fang didn't head the warning and charged at Mokuba. Seto, who was ready for this nodded at a man near by. This man stood up and took out a tranquilizer. He shot fang with it but my daughter lunged at the man and killed him. Aiji pounced on her and kept her down so the wedding could continue. When it ended Aiji let her get up and she lunged at him and they began to fight.  
Aiji clawed her in the face and she bit him in the shoulder. He flew up and so did she. They dive-bombed each other till they were both on the ground bleeding. I ran to them both, tears in my eyes. Just then Fang woke up to the sight of Mokuba taking care of Aiji. I took care of my little girl. Fang jumped up and tried to bite Mokuba but Aiji got in the way and was bitten instead. He was bitten in the neck, a fatal wound. My daughter jumped up and bit Fang, as did I. Mokuba tried to stop the blood from flowing out of Aiji, but it was too late. My son died and so did Fang. What was supposed to be a day of happiness turned into a day of grief. We buried Aiji and left Fang to rot. Mokuba, Seto, my daughter, and I lived on remembering Aiji and living happily.

The end


End file.
